<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kidnapped By Pirates Is Good by witchy_teacup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946478">Kidnapped By Pirates Is Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_teacup/pseuds/witchy_teacup'>witchy_teacup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Anal Sex, And Lots of It, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), But Mostly Smut, But they won't say the L-word, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Kidnaps Aziraphale, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Pirate, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-"Fraternizing" Argument in St. James's, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Switching, The Arrangement (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_teacup/pseuds/witchy_teacup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 1899, Aziraphale finds himself on a ship bound for the USA for an assignment when his ship is attacked by pirates. In the ensuing battle, the former guardian of the Eastern Gate of Eden comes face to face with the dastardly pirate captain himself.</p>
<p>Or: Crowley becomes a pirate after Aziraphale rejected his request for Holy Water. Smut ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY 30TH BIRTHDAY GOOD OMENS!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>I wasn't planning on posting anything today, but I couldn't let the 30th anniversary of Good Omens's publication pass without positing something to celebrate it!</p>
<p>So, here you go! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1899—Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean</p>
<p>Aziraphale tucked his book into a leather satchel with a grim expression on his face. He slipped the strap across his chest and cinched it securely in the small of his back as the ship shook with cannon fire. He set his tricorn hat firmly on his pale curls and checked his weapons. He drew his flintlock and stepped out of his cabin. Immediately he was surrounded by the sounds of battle cries, the thunder of cannons, the crackle of flintlocks, and the ring of steel clashing with steel. </p>
<p>“Mr. Fell, get below!” the captain shouted when he spotted the nobleman who’d booked passage on his ship in London three weeks ago. “It’s not safe for you out here!”</p>
<p>“Captain, I—” Aziraphale started, but his words died in his throat as scarlet bloomed on the captain’s uniform.</p>
<p>The captain crumbled and Aziraphale raised his pistol and fired at the pirate who’d shot the captain. The pirate joined the captain on the deck as the angel miraculously reloaded his pistol and aimed again. </p>
<p>He shot down two more pirates in quick succession before a third pirate got close enough that he had to draw his sword. The rapier was no flaming holy sword, but it was no less of a threat when wielded by the former guardian of the Eastern Gate.</p>
<p>The pirates, mere mortal men that they were, were no match for the grim-faced angelic ex-soldier. He cut his way through their forces, sword flashing and pistol thundering. As he neared the railing of the ship, he finally caught sight of the flag flying from the main mast of the pirate ship and froze in his tracks.</p>
<p>“Crowley,” he hissed out in disbelief at the sight of a familiar coiled black snake on a blood red background waving in the wind.</p>
<p>“You called me, Angel?” came a gruffly melodic voice from behind him.</p>
<p>Aziraphale whirled and leveled his pistol at Crowley’s chest.</p>
<p>“Really, Angel, a gun?”</p>
<p>“It lends weight to a moral argument, demon.”</p>
<p>Crowley sauntered closer, appraising the steely glint in the angel’s blue eyes, unused to being the subject of the angel’s righteous anger. “’Demon’? So we’re still stuck on the ‘fraternizing’ bit, then?” he asked, adopting a nonchalant pose, sword tip digging into the deck as he leaned on it. </p>
<p>Hurt cut through the anger in the angel’s eyes. His expression softened and the pistol lowered. He stepped closer and whispered furiously, “What on earth are you doing here, Crowley?”</p>
<p>“I could ask you the same question, Angel.”</p>
<p>“I am on assignment, Crowley. Now, why the devil are you here and attacking this ship?”</p>
<p>“What’s it to you, Angel?”</p>
<p>“Captain, we’ve secured the booty!” one of the pirates called as they hauled a large trunk up from the lower decks.</p>
<p>“Good job, men! Stow that trunk in my cabin then loot to your black hearts’ contentment,” Crowley ordered as Aziraphale mouthed, “’Captain’?” with a skeptical expression. “Mr. Roderick, get together a skeleton crew to sail this tub to port. And send the doc below to check on the cargo.”</p>
<p>As Crowley gave orders to his remaining crew, Aziraphale let his gaze run over the demon’s form. He really did cut a dashing figure in the skin tight breeches, knee-high black leather boots, and a thin black poet shirt with a deep v-neck laced loosely from collarbone to abdomen.</p>
<p>Now that the adrenaline of battle was fading from his corporation, it was becoming very hard for Aziraphale to keep his gaze from wandering down Crowley’s svelte figure, especially in such revealing clothes. He frowned as Crowley turned back to him.</p>
<p>“What about him, Captain?” the pirates asked.</p>
<p>Crowley arched an eyebrow and grinned at Aziraphale. “This one’s mine, boys.”</p>
<p>==</p>
<p>Aziraphale stamped his foot as Crowley finally came into the lavish den full of fine furnishings and art that the pirates had stowed him in after the battle. “Crowley! What in the world is meaning of this?” he demanded, stamping his foot again and holding up his manacled hands for emphasis.</p>
<p>Crowley closed and locked the door behind himself and snapped his fingers. “There, now no one can hear us.”</p>
<p>“Crowley!” Aziraphale said tartly. </p>
<p>“Look, Angel, I’m working here. I have an image I have to maintain,” Crowley said, sitting backwards on a chair he dragged out from his desk. He snapped his fingers and in an uncanny echo of their Bastille encounter, the chains fell from Aziraphale’s wrists, landing with a thump at his feet, muffled by the thick Persian rugs layering the floor.</p>
<p>Aziraphale huffed and rubbed at his wrists. “Crowley, will you please just tell me what is going on here?”</p>
<p>Crowley gestured to a free chair and said, “Sit down, Angel. After our last disastrous meeting at St. James’s, I tried to stay in London, but I just couldn’t stand it. You were so close and yet out of reach.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale frowned as he perched primly on the indicated chair and said, “Crowley, you can’t talk like that. You never know who’s listening.”</p>
<p>“Relax, Angel, no one on this ship or off it can hear us.” Crowley pulled off his dark glasses and tossed them on the desk behind him. “So maybe, just this once, we can speak freely, Angel.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s breath caught in his chest as Crowley turned his earnest but tired yellow eyes on him. The depth of the pain he saw in those luminous eyes broke his heart. He bit his lip then said haltingly, “I—Crowley, I’m sorry, but I simply cannot give you what—what you want—what you asked for.”</p>
<p>Crowley rolled his wrist limply and said, “That’s not why I’m here.” He sighed and said, “You said you were on assignment. Did that pompous ass of a boss tell you what else that ship was carrying?” When the angel shook his head, Crowley rubbed his eyes and said, “Slaves. They’re calling them ‘indentured servants’ nowadays, but it’s the same thing.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale stood, left his hat on the chair, and crossed the cabin to drop to one knee in front of Crowley. He clasped one of Crowley’s dangling hands in both of his and he said, “You mean to say you’ve become some sort of Robin Hood of the sea?” </p>
<p>Crowley shrugged and blushed.</p>
<p>Aziraphale kissed the back of Crowley’s hand and said, “I’m so sorry, my dear. I had no idea.”</p>
<p>“I’m a demon, not a villain.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale blushed and said, “It’s a good thing you’re not a villain. Especially when I’m effectively your prisoner. Other demons wouldn’t be above taking advantage of having an angel at their mercy.”</p>
<p>It took a moment of Aziraphale giving him a meaningful look, but it finally dawned on Crowley what the angel was implying. “Angel,” he said, tone full of disbelief and a sliver of hope.</p>
<p>Aziraphale snapped his fingers and Crowley nearly fell out of the chair as it miraculously turned around the other way. “Dearest, please don’t make me spell it out,” he said desperately, skimming the palm of his hand up Crowley’s thigh.</p>
<p>Crowley groaned as the angel palmed his Effort, which was surprised but more than willing to play along despite the restriction of his tight breeches. “Angel, please,” he groaned, free hand fumbling for a handhold on the angel’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Aziraphale released Crowley’s hand to deal with the laces of his breeches, freeing his cock. He slid one hand up under Crowley’s tunic and kneaded at the slight curve of his waist as he wrapped the other around his rapidly hardening cock.</p>
<p>Crowley’s eyes had fluttered shut, but they flew open as Aziraphale kissed the tip of his throbbing cock. As their eyes locked, Aziraphale expertly swallowed him to the root and Crowley keened. </p>
<p>Crowley’s hands fisted in Aziraphale’s curls as the angel pulled almost all the way off and swirled his tongue over the head of his cock. He groaned as the angel started bobbing his head up and down.</p>
<p>Crowley was coming apart at the seams as Aziraphale kept up his ministrations. Somehow the angel seemed to know exactly what to do to drive him crazy. “Angel, Angel, Angel—ah—Angel!”</p>
<p>Crowley would have been embarrassed at how quickly he’d found his end, if he hadn’t been so overwhelmed at having it come at the metaphorical hands of the only being in the universe that he’d ever truly desired.</p>
<p>Aziraphale swallowed and pulled off with a lewd pop. He pulled a handkerchief out of his sleeve and dabbed at his mouth as he sat back on his heels. He watched as Crowley’s thin chest heaved and his eyes fluttered open and shut for a few moments.</p>
<p>When Crowley had caught his breath, he smirked and eyed the angel through slitted eyes as he said wryly, “Isn’t it usually the pirate that ravishes the captive, not the other way around?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale lightly smacked Crowley’s knee as he stood. “Collect yourself, my dear boy, and let us see if you can rectify that,” he said with a smug little smile.</p>
<p>Crowley grinned up at him and asked, “Is that a challenge, Angel?”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you come over here and find out?”</p>
<p>Crowley slithered to his feet and tucked himself back in his breeches and stalked towards the smirking angel. Aziraphale felt a thrill shoot up and down his spine at the predatory look in those serpentine eyes as Crowley advanced on him. He’d be lying if he claimed he hadn’t dreamed about this very scenario a thousand times before. He’d never dreamed it would actually happen, let alone in an ornate cabin on a pirate ship, but he was thrilled nonetheless.</p>
<p>Aziraphale backed away from Crowley, matching his steps as if they were dueling. Or dancing, he thought giddily as he suddenly ran out of space to retreat. Crowley pinned him against the window that dominated the back wall of the cabin and kissed him hard. </p>
<p>Aziraphale melted into the kiss, feeling deliciously helpless even though they both knew that he could turn the tables on him without even really trying, as surely as they both knew that Crowley would never do anything to him that he didn’t want him to do.</p>
<p>Crowley nipped his bottom lip and yanked his perfectly tied cravat off so he could fuse his mouth to his neck. As he kissed and nipped and sucked a mark on his angel’s neck, he hurriedly unbuttoned his golden waistcoat and yanked his white shirt up. He dropped to his knees and started kissing his way across the soft flesh just above the waistband of his trousers as his fingers start tugging at the laces straining over Aziraphale’s cock.</p>
<p>Aziraphale sank his hands into Crowley’s hair as his flushed, leaking cock finally sprang free. Crowley lapped at the cum leaking from it before he swallowed it to the root in one quick movement.</p>
<p>“Crowley!” Aziraphale cried out, fists tightening in his fiery locks. </p>
<p>Crowley hummed around his cock, and Aziraphale’s eyes closed and his head thudded back against the window as the sound vibrated through him. He groaned as Crowley started to move, keeping his hips pinned. </p>
<p>Aziraphale forced himself to open his eyes so he wouldn’t miss out on watching one of his most secret fantasies play out in reality. Crowley noticed those blue eyes, dark with lust, watching him, so he started putting on a show, moaning and hollowing his cheeks on each upstroke.</p>
<p>Crowley let his serpentine features lend him an unfair advantage, making his tongue inhumanly flexible and long, winding around the angel’s cock and constricting as he meticulously worked the angel towards his end.</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s whole body shook as he spilled down Crowley’s throat. He slumped against the window as Crowley swallowed then pulled off with a final lewd slurp. Crowley gave him a smug smile as the angel panted. </p>
<p>Crowley slithered to his feet and kissed him deeply. Aziraphale melted into Crowley’s arms as he realized he could taste himself on Crowley’s tongue. He squeaked into the kiss as he felt Crowley sweep his trembling legs out from under him.</p>
<p>Crowley didn’t stop kissing him until he’d deposited him gently in the plush nest of blankets and pillows that he called a bed. He relieved the angel of his shoes and started undressing him properly with gentle touches.</p>
<p>“Mmm...what are you doing, my dear?” Aziraphale asked as Crowley’s fingers brushing over his skin sent shivers of pleasure sparkling along his corporation’s nerves.</p>
<p>Crowley captured Aziraphale’s hands and tugged him into a sitting position so he could get him out of his waistcoat and shirt. “Taking advantage of my prisoner, what does it look like, Angel?” he said, gently pushing the angel back down into the pillows.</p>
<p>“Oh, is that so?” Aziraphale asked as Crowley climbed on top of him, straddling his hips.</p>
<p>“Yes. Where. Exactly. Were. You. Supposed. To. End. Up?” Crowley asked, punctuation each word with a kiss. </p>
<p>“Somewhere in the vicinity of Texas, along the Gulf Coast,” Aziraphale said in a distracted tone as Crowley lightly nipped his earlobe before trailing hot kisses down his throat. “Ah—according to Above, something rather cataclysmic is set to happen there next year, and I’m—mmm—I’m to be the ‘man on the ground’ so to speak—“</p>
<p>Crowley nipped at his collarbone and asked, “Give you a lift?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale bit off a laugh as Crowley’s fingers skimmed over his sides and said teasingly, “Hmm, I could always just miracle myself there. Mark it down as extenuating circumstances due to a pirate attack on my report.”</p>
<p>Crowley growled and bit him harder, soothing his tongue over the bite as the angel moaned beneath him. “And deny me the pleasure of having you at my mercy for weeks?” He turned a pleading yellow gaze on him and pouted prettily.</p>
<p>Aziraphale pretended to debate just to watch Crowley squirm, but he’d already decided that nothing short of literal divine intervention was going to keep him from taking advantage of this unexpected opportunity to have Crowley all to himself far from the prying eyes of their respective Head Offices. After all, he considered himself an expert at indulging his earthly desires, and there was only one desire that he had ever denied himself. And that particular desire was none other than Crowley himself.</p>
<p>Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s cheek and said gently, “Crowley, if we do this, if I stay with you, be with you like this, it can’t change anything between us.”</p>
<p>Crowley groaned and sat up. “So we adjust the Arrangement, Angel. When circumstances allow, if we’re both willing, we can be together like this.” He held up a hand when Aziraphale opened his mouth to protest. “Only when it’s safe, Angel. Otherwise, we go on as if none of this happened. You can go back to being mad at me even. Agreed?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale bit his lip but nodded. “Agreed. Now I believe you were in the middle of something, dearest?”</p>
<p>Crowley chuckled and said, “I believe I was about to ravish you.”</p>
<p>“Then get back down here and do it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley takes full advantage of his "captive" with Aziraphale's enthusiastic consent. </p>
<p>Or: A generous helping of shameless smut with a dash of canon-typical angst.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not dead! I think lol</p>
<p>I apologize for the long wait for this update. Real life has been kicking my butt for the past couple of weeks, and I haven't had much time or motivation for writing. </p>
<p>You may notice that the chapter count on this fic has changed. I originally intended this to be a single chapter, self-indulgent pirate!Crowley/BAMF!Aziraphale fic. I valiantly tried to ignore the plot that was forming, but I have surrendered lol<br/>I estimate there will be around two more chapters and quite a bit more angst if the plot has anything to say about it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two Weeks Later—Somewhere in the Gulf of Mexico</p>
<p>“Crowley!” Aziraphale shouted as he came. His fingers tightened on the edge of Crowley’s desk as his spend splattered across its surface.</p>
<p>Crowley’s hips stuttered as the angel tightened around him. He bit down a groan and resumed his punishing pace, chasing his own end.</p>
<p>Aziraphale moaned and pressed back, meeting Crowley’s thrusts enthusiastically. “Oh, Crowley, Crowley, Crowley!”</p>
<p>As Aziraphale moaned his name, Crowley’s grip tightened on his hips and he growled Aziraphale’s name as he spilled inside him. </p>
<p>Aziraphale wheezed a chuckle as Crowley’s slight weight slumped onto him. He easily bore up under the additional weight as they panted from their exertions. “Darling, that,” he said, shoving at his damp curls, “was rather fun.”</p>
<p>Crowley laughed breathlessly as he pulled out and snapped his fingers, cleaning their bodies and redressing them both. He smirked as Aziraphale stood and fussily straightened his waistcoat and said, “Told you so, Angel.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale cleared his throat and moved around the desk and took what had become his customary place in the chair on the other side of Crowley’s desk. He primly crossed his ankles and picked up the book he’d been reading before Crowley had distracted him.</p>
<p>As Crowley slouched in the throne-like chair behind his desk, propping his feet up on his desk, Aziraphale found his place in his book and commented, “Now don’t gloat, dearest. It doesn’t suit you.”</p>
<p>==</p>
<p>“Ya really think the captain’s boning him?” the big man asked, leaning on a mop and frowning across the deck at Aziraphale where he was taking in the air with Crowley next to him at a respectable distance.</p>
<p>“Course he is. Why else would he keep him in his cabin with him? If he was just a prisoner, he’d be down in the brig, wouldn’t he?” the scrawny sailor replied, rolling his eyes as he swabbed the deck.</p>
<p>“Sure, sure, but don’t you think the captain could do better than some fancy toff?” </p>
<p>“Now, Jim, you know we don’t judge nobody on who they love on this ship—don’t ya think that I could do better than a big ol’ oaf like you?” the scrawny one said, smacking him on the bicep. </p>
<p>“Aw, c’mon, Tom, I didn’t mean anything by it!” Jim insisted. “Don’t be sore at me, luv. I just never pictured the captain with someone so...prissy.”</p>
<p>“And I never pictured myself with a great big lumbering slab of meat like you. Don’t mean we ain’t happy, and don’t mean we can’t be together,” Tom said, putting one hand on his hip. “Now, so long as he don’t hurt the captain, we ain’t got no problem with the toff, do we?”</p>
<p>Jim scuffed one foot on the deck and shook his head. “No, luv.”</p>
<p>==</p>
<p>“Crowley, I don’t think your crew is too keen on my presence on your ship,” Aziraphale observed, watching the muscular sailor glaring at him from across the deck out of the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>Crowley glanced over at Jim and Tom and bit back a laugh. “Them? Nah, Angel, you’re just being paranoid. Jim’s a bit thick, and maybe a bit protective of me, but he’s mostly a big softy. Especially since he and Tom don’t have to pretend that they’re not a couple on my ship.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale shifted his attention to the scrawny man next to the giant. “They seem like a bit of an odd couple,” he observed as Tom smacked Jim on the arm.</p>
<p>Crowley chuckled at that and said, “They’ve been together since they were kids on the streets.” He shrugged a shoulder and added, “Pirates generally don’t care if you’re a homosexual, some captains even encourage it since it fosters strong bonds between the men, so they joined up. Generally a nice lot, pirates. Democracy, fair pay, health insurance, acceptance—not a bad lot.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale gave him a long look and commented, “No wonder you became a pirate then.”</p>
<p>Crowley frowned and grumbled, “Don’t start that again, Angel. I’m not nice.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, my dear,” Aziraphale said with a small knowing smile. “You mentioned health insurance—what exactly is that?” he asked, changing the subject.</p>
<p>“Something the pirates came up with. If a pirate loses a limb on the job, he gets a lump sum to help him out. Right clever thing in my opinion.” Crowley continued explaining the benefits of being a pirate while he and the angel finished their morning tour of the upper decks.<br/>
==</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s nails dug into Crowley’s hips as he buried his cock inch by careful inch in the demon’s tight hole. Crowley squirmed against the sheets moaning as the angel breached him, both eager to have the angel fully seated inside him and nearly sure that the slow stretch and burn was going to discorporate him before they got there. Despite his growing impatience, the feeling of Aziraphale’s angelic strength restraining him was only sharpening his arousal. </p>
<p>Aziraphale was forcing himself to hold back even though he was just as impatient as his demon. One week into his “captivity”, the idea of switching positions had occurred to him, but it had taken him another week to find the words to propose it to the demon. And so, he was determined to enjoy every moment of it. </p>
<p>Crowley had long fantasized about being at the angel’s mercy, but he hadn’t asked for fear of pushing too far, asking too much when he should just be grateful for what he was being given.</p>
<p>As he bottomed out, Aziraphale moaned, “Oh, Crowley, I, ah, you—you’re perfect!”</p>
<p>Crowley fisted his hands in the sheets and groaned, “You’re not too bad yourself, Angel.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale chuckled and trailed one hand up to tweak one of Crowley’s nipples. As Crowley squeaked at the sensation, he pulled out most of the way and thrust back in, turning the squeak into a moan. Aziraphale built a steady rhythm, holding him steady with the hand curled around his sharp hip.</p>
<p>Crowley moaned and gasped as Aziraphale’s thrusts sent wave after wave of pleasure surging through him. He could feel his orgasm building, and he was suddenly certain that he was going to come untouched. The thought sent a flood of arousal straight to his cock and he came, crying the angel’s name as his body shuddered.</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s thrusts faltered as Crowley tightened around him, and his own orgasm crashed over him as he realized that Crowley had come on his cock alone.</p>
<p>Crowley bit his lip as he felt the angel’s spend spill inside him. He reached up and dragged Aziraphale’s face down to crush his lips against his in a passionate kiss. He reveled in the way Aziraphale’s weight pressed him into the mattress, all his sharp angles digging into the angel’s softness.</p>
<p>When Aziraphale broke the kiss he gave Crowley a smug smile and said, “Well, I know you enjoyed it, but I must say, that was particularly enjoyable for me.”</p>
<p>Crowley rolled his eyes and said dryly, “Smugness doesn’t suit you, Angel.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense, my dear boy,” Aziraphale said as he pulled out and snapped them clean, “of course it does.”</p>
<p>==</p>
<p>One night a few days later, Aziraphale lay in Crowley’s arms as the demon’s fingers traced random patterns on his side.</p>
<p>“Aziraphale?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“We’ll reach Galveston soon...”</p>
<p>“Darling, please, don’t,” Aziraphale said, sitting up and pulling the blanket up to cover his nakedness. </p>
<p>Crowley sat up too and said, “C’mon, Angel, we can’t just pretend like tomorrow isn’t coming. Whether you like it or not, the sun’s gonna rise and this—whatever this is—will end.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale seemed to deflate at that. He met Crowley’s gaze and said quietly, “I don’t want this to end, Crowley.”</p>
<p>Crowley took a deep breath and said, “And I don’t want you to Fall. We both know what they’ll do to you if they catch you with me like this.” He leaned forward and brushed a kiss over the angel’s forehead. “I can’t let that happen to you, Aziraphale.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale breathed, a couple tears escaping and rolling down his cheeks, “I knew it would hurt when the end came, but I couldn’t have imagined just how much it would.”</p>
<p>Crowley pulled a handkerchief from the ether and gently wiped away the angel’s tears. “Angel, let’s not waste the time we have left together on tears,” he said, trying to keep his emotions in check.</p>
<p>Aziraphale gave him a small sad smile and said, “Of course, my dear.”</p>
<p>Crowley helped Aziraphale lay back in the bed and kissed him deeply. He took his time, kissing every inch of his chest and stomach, their worlds narrowing to consist of each other only. Crowley pampered Aziraphale with kisses and touches until the angel was floating on a sea of sensations. The angel came with a sigh as Crowley’s slow thrusts and gentle touches brought him over the edge. He floated and held Crowley as he joined him in bliss. </p>
<p>==</p>
<p>Aziraphale stood at the railing where the crew had secured the gangplank, and turned to face Crowley. “Well, my dear, I supposed I should thank you for getting me here.”</p>
<p>Crowley shook his head and said, “Best if you don’t, I should think.” He took a deep breath and said, “Goodbye Angel. Best of luck with whatever it is you’re supposed to be doing here or whatever.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale saw through Crowley’s affected bravado and forced a smile. “Do try not to get up to too much mischief, dear boy.” And then he was gone, joining the crowds of people bustling around the wharves. </p>
<p>The crew watched as the starch seemed to go out of their captain. He slouched against the railing and frowned as he watching the familiar figure navigating further and further away from him.</p>
<p>Jim shuffled up to the captain and put one huge hand gently on his shoulder. Crowley looked up at him and he asked, “Orders, Captain?”</p>
<p>Crowley sighed and straightened, shrugging off Jim’s hand. “Get this tub moving! We’ve got work to do.” As the crew fell into the familiar ordered chaos of casting off and getting underway, Crowley climbed to the quarterdeck and stood by the helm, trying to ignore the sinking suspicion that this was not the last he would be seeing of Galveston, Texas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>